Kaido
Kaido (in Japanese: カイドウ, Kaidō) is the main antagonist of the Wano Country Arc, one of the main antagonists of the Yonko Saga and a major antagonist in One Piece. He is the general of the Beasts Pirates and one of the Yonko in the New World. He is the one who killed Gekko Moriah's old crew. He also tried to attack Whitebeard when he tried to save Ace but was stopped by Shanks. He is also considered to be The Strongest Creature in the World and has an army of 500 artificial devil fruit users in his crew of the Beast Pirates and is greatly feared as he himself cannot die. He was voiced by Tesshō Genda. Personality Kaido is a prideful individual and sees himself as a powerful pirate. Because of his superhuman strength and endurance, Kaido attempts suicide as a hobby because of his near indestructible body. He also looks down on most other pirates like Luffy, Doflamingo, and the Supernovas and considers them weak because they are not at his level of power. In most of his appearances, Kaido have shown to have a homicidal temper and is willing to kill those that displeases him such as his business partner, Doflamingo, if he does not maintain the SMILE trade. His temper is not limited to his own crew mates and when he is upset he is willing to take his anger out on them. According to Law, Kaido is not willing to negotiate with his business partners if his business plans does not go well or if it does not benefit him. Unlike other villains like Doflamingo and Big Mom who smiles and laughs regularly, Kaido maintains a serious demeanor and often frowns in many of his appearances. He is shown to be a serious, no-nonsense individual and is intolerable of anyone who opposes or threatens him and his plans when he is sober. Kaido is a heavy drinker and enjoys drinking alcohol and getting intoxicated. When drunk, Kaido can often time become emotional such as crying, laughing, or becoming more tempered. Kaido does not care about the damage he would inflict and the lives he endangers when he is intoxicated. Kaido has an addiction to drinking and when he is not in the mood to go after his enemies like Trafalgar Law he would prefer to get drunk instead. Kaido prides himself on having a powerful team and is open to allowing supernovas like X Drake, Basil Hawkins, and Scrathmen Apoo join his crew. Kaido also seeks to empower his crew with a powerful army and was enraged when he heard that Luffy defeated Doflamingo (the man who could provide him SMILE devil fruits). When Kaido is faced with a strong opponent like Luffy or Eustass Kid, he willing to allow them to join his crew despite the problems they have caused him or their defiance. At the same time, he express his distaste for people like Luffy and Kid who posses Conquerors Haki because he sees that there are too many of them. For defiant people like Luffy and Kid, Kaido is willing to put them through prison labor and torture to break their wills so that they can submit to him. Relationships Beasts Pirates The Three Disasters *'Jack': As one one of Kaido's right-hand men, Kaido trust Jack with important missions such as going after Raizo on Zou. However when his men reported to him that the mission failed and that Jack was defeated, Kaido did not express any concern for Jack. Jack, however, respects his leader and at the same time acknowledges how powerful he is. *'Queen': Not much is known about Kaido's relationship to Queen, but given Queen's position as a disaster, Kaido entrust him towards advancing the Beasts Pirates's goals. *'King': Kaido entrusts King as one of his right-hand men. Kaido was relieved when he heard that King took down Big Mom's ship. Headliners *'Basil Hawkins': When Kaido destroyed Eustass Kid's base and disrupted their plans, Hawkins was terrified of Kaido. However, Hawkins joined the Beast Pirates and was given a high position under his crew. As a member of the Beasts Pirates, Hawkins works diligently to fight enemies of the Beast Pirates such as going after Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro and Trafalgar Law. *'Speed': Speed was a loyal member of the Beasts Pirates but when she served Tama and tried to get her back to the village, Kaido brutally attacked her and Tama. Others *'Scratchmen Apoo': After Kaido appeared and destroyed Eustass Kid's base, Apoo was frightened at Kaido's appearance. Eventually, Apoo joined the Beast Pirates and became a member and refers to him as Lord Kaido. *'Lower-tier minions': Kaido has little to no respect for the minions that work under him. At times he would lash out at them and attack them such as having two members place bounties of Luffy and Law on their faces and striking them with his mace. At times, Kaido would lose his patience with his minions if they are taking care of a major threat well such as Big Mom trying to infiltrate Wano Country. Beasts Pirates Affiliates *'Donquixote Doflamingo': Doflamingo was an ally to the Beasts Pirates and made a business deal with Kaido to give him SMILE devil fruits in exchange for weapons. Kaido needed Doflamingo so that one day Kaido can amass an army of 500 powerful SMILE devil fruit users to go to war. When Kaido heard the news that Doflamingo was defeated by Luffy, Kaido cried and said it was because Doflamingo was too weak. Eventually, Kaido wanted revenge against Luffy and Law for messing with his business deal. Doflamingo, on the other hand, was careful to not mess up his deals with Kaido out of fear that Kaido can kill him. Doflamingo like many others acknowledges how powerful Kaido is. *'Caesar Clown': In their deal, Caesar works with Doflamingo to help provide artificial devil fruits towards Kaido's crew. Caesar was necessary towards empowering the Beasts Pirates. Straw Hats Pirates and Heart Pirates *'Straw Hat Pirates': After the destruction of the SMILE factory in Dressrosa, the Straw Hat Pirates got the attention of Kaido and incurred his wrath. Kaido wants vengeance against the Straw Hats for their role they play in defeating Doflamingo and ruining his business deal with him. When Kaido heard that the Straw Hats are hiding at the ruins of Oden's castle, Kaido immediately attacked it destroying the building in the process. However, unbeknownst to him, the Straw Hats survived his attack. *'Monkey D. Luffy': After learning that Luffy defeated Doflamingo (his business partner), Kaido wanted to vengeance on Luffy. In his conversation with Big Mom, where Big Mom told him she wanted to kill Luffy, Kaido told her that Luffy was his responsibility. When Luffy encountered Kaido in Wano Country, he wanted to defeat Kaido immediately since he attacked his friends and allies. Luffy was confident in his strength against Kaido and was not afraid of him. Kaido, however, saw Luffy as weak after he knocked him out with one blow. Instead of killing him, Kaido decides he wants to break his spirit and make him into a loyal subordinate by sending him to be worked and tortured at Udon Prison. Luffy, on the other hand, despises Kaido for attacking his crew mates and allies and wants revenge on him. *'Trafalgar D. Water Law': When Kaido learned of Law's role in taking down Doflamingo, he wanted revenge on him. Unlike Luffy, Law is cautious of Kaido because of his strength. After defeating Luffy, Kaido decided not to go after Law immediately and wanted to drink instead. Yonko *'Charlotte Linlin': Kaido and Big Mom once worked together in the past. In the present, they are not allies. They both have den-den mushis so that they can maintain contact with one another. Despite their past allegiance, Kaido have little respect for Big Mom and often refers to her as an "old hag". When Big Mom wanted to go to Wano Country to kill Luffy for causing her problems. Kaido threatened to kill her if she arrives in Wano Country. When Big Mom and some of her children and pirate crew were about to enter Wano, Kaido was angry and outraged and wanted his men to sink her ship to prevent her from entering his country. When he got news that Big Mom failed to enter the country, he felt relief. *'Shanks': Kaido and Shanks clashed off-screen when Kaido wanted to encounter Whitebeard before the Marineford War. Not much is known between both emperor's relationship, but Shanks managed to get to Marineford with no injuries. *'Edward Newgate': Before the Marineford War, Kaido attempts to attacks Whitebeard but was stopped by Shanks. After he crash-landed to Earth from jumping off a sky-island, Kaido mentioned Whitebeard as a powerful individual but was mad that he was able to die but he cannot. Wano Country Kozuki Family and Their Affiliates *'Kozuki Family': Kaido is an enemy of the Kozuki family and participated in Orochi's plot to take down the family. Kozuki family, views Kaido as a major threat for his allegiance to Orochi and his actions. *'Kozuki Oden': Kaido wanted to know the secrets of Raftel from Oden, but the latter refused to tell him about it. Kaido, who was allied with Orochi, participated in an attack against Oden and is responsible for his death. In the anime, a scene further shows Kaido mocking Oden in front of Momonosuke. *'Kozuki Momonosuke': Momonosuke is terrified of Kaido and is in fear of him when he saw him in his dragon form. Momonosuke wants to defeat Kaido, the Beasts Pirates, and Orochi for what they have done. When Kaido learned that Momonosuke was around, he wanted to capture him. *'Kozuki Retainers and Affiliates': The Kozuki affiliates are enemies of Kaido and in the past stood up against him and the Beasts Pirates. In the present, the affiliates of the Kozuki family wants to defeat Kaido and dethrone his ally, Kurozumi Orochi. Kaido, however, wanted to capture them when he learned that they returned to the island. Current Government of Wano Country *'Current Government of Wano Country': The government of Wano Country are allied with Kaido and the Beasts Pirates and they do not mind using Kaido's men to maintain their rule and power in Wano. *'Kurozumi Orochi': Orochi is an ally to Kaido. In the past, they joined forces to go after and kill Kozuki Oden and destroy the Kozuki Family. Orochi throws a Fire Festival for Kaido each year in honor for defeating the Kozuki Family 20 years ago. As an ally to Orochi, Kaido allows Orochi to use his force to assist him in ruling Wano Country. Civilians and Prisoners *'Civilians': Kaido does not care about the impoverished and oppressed position that most civilians in Wano Country has to go through. Because of the pollution that comes from Kaido's factory, most food and water are not eatable or drinkable. When Kaido goes on a drunken rampage, the civilians are in fear of him. Some civilians secretly believe in the Kozuki family and that one day they may return to take down both Kaido and Orochi. Other civilians, however, are brainwashed by Orochi's propaganda to believe that Kaido is a great person for helping Orochi maintain Wano's isolation from the rest of the world. *'Shutenmaru': Shutenmaru was once allied with Kozuki Oden and his retainers against Kaido. When Kaido encounters Shutenmaru, he told him that he willing to forgive him for what happened in the past and wanted him to join his crew. Shutenmaru rejects his offer and attempts to run away from Kaido. *'Prisoners': Kaido have prisoners work at Udon prison to help him make weapons. While in the prisons, the prisoners are regularly mistreated, beatened, and tortured. Kaido looks at his prison as a way to break the wills of strong people like Luffy and Kid who are defiant to him. Other Pirates *'Gekko Moriah': Moriah and Kaido once fought in the past. Kaido ended up killing Moriah's crew. As a result, Moriah harbors an intense hatred for Kaido. *'Eustass Kid': When Kaido destroyed a major portion of his base, Kid glared at him. Off-screen, Kaido managed to severely beat Kid and kept him imprisoned. Kaido want Kid to join his crew and sent him to Udon prison in hopes of breaking his spirit so that he can join him. However, Kid wants revenge against Kaido for destroying his base and ruining his plans. In prison, Kid often gets into arguments with Luffy about wanting to defeat Kaido. Powers and Abilities As a Yonko, Kaido is an extremely powerful individual. He is stated to be so strong that Doflamingo, an incredibly strong fearless pirate with a powerful crew became terrified at the thought of having to face him. His intimidating and treacherous reputation seemed to make Doflamingo ponder on fighting the marine admirals when Law suggested quitting being a Shichibukai or staying to deal with the angry Yonko. He is even strong enough to fight Shanks (another powerful Yonko) when the latter intercepted him from attacking Whitebeard. He has many powerful subordinates such as Jack and after hiring Donquixote Doflamingo and Caesar Clown he was able to make a large army of Artificial Devil Fruit users called "Gifters". But now that Doflamingo has been defeated, he lost his means of expanding his powerful army. Physical Prowess Kaido is considered to be the strongest "creature" in the world. He is said to have survived countless situations where he would have been killed or executed. He has survived many types of torture and even execution. His body is strong enough to even shatter spears that would stab him. He attempted to commit suicide dozens of times but would always survive every time even to the point of it being a hobby. He is stated to be a being that is near immortal and simply cannot be killed. For instance, he fell from Ballon Terminal (a sky island about 10,000 meters above the ground) to the island where Eustass Kid's alliance was at and survived it with no scratches but just a headache. Kaido's immense durability allowed him to take attacks from Luffy's gear third and gear fourth forms without receiving any injuries. He appears to have immense strength as he defeated Eustass Kid, a notorious pirate with a bounty of 470,000,000 berries and emerge without a scratch even taunting him for his loss. He easily defeated Luffy, a pirate with a bounty of 1,500,000,000 who used both third and gear fourth to attack but Kaido knocked him with a single strike from his spiked mace, showing a glimpse of his abilities. Devil Fruit Abilities Kaido has a Zoan devil fruit that allows him to transform from his humanoid form into a large serpentine dragon. In his dragon form, Kaido can fly and have clouds appear around him. While in his dragon form, Kaido can travel fast enough to allow the wind move people and objects off the ground. He also have the ability to shoot pressurized air from his mouth that is strong enough to destroy the entire ruins a castle. Kaido also have the ability to shoot a beam of energy at his target. Biography Past Kaido, at one point, met Big Mom. Big Mom did Kaido a favor and Kaido owes her a debt in return the likes of which is a lifelong debt. 20 years ago, Kaido and the Beasts Pirates caught onto Kurozumi Orochi's plot to take over Wano Country. Kaido entered into an alliance with Orochi to take down Kozuki Oden, the Kozuki family and their allies. With the Beasts Pirates, Kaido pillaged Oden's castle and murdered many members of the Kozuki Family. Momonosuke, Kin'emon, Kanjuro, Raizo, and Kiku managed to escape from Kaido with Kozuki Toki's time-time devil fruit. Kaido resided in Wano Country on an island called Onigashima where he has political power over the entire country. Over time, Kaido sets up multiple factories on Wano Country to manufacture weapons and tools. As a result of this practice, most of the food in the Wano Country is uneatable and the water is undrinkable. However, Kaido's and Orochi's food and water supply are clean. Kaido also allows his men to have authority over some parts the country. Kaido met Doflamingo and Caesar and became affiliated with them. In their business deal, Doflamingo would help produce artificial devil fruit to enhance Kaido's army with the help of Caesar. Kaido and Orochi also obtained the smile devil fruit that ended up effecting many citizens in the country by only allowing them to smile and laugh. At some point, Kaido slaughtered Gekko Moriah's comrades when the latter traveled to the New World. Summit War Saga Before the Marineford War, Kaido attempted to attack Whitebeard but Shanks intervened and they fought. Its unknown what happened in the battle but Shanks arrived in Marineford unharmed. Time Skip Kaido learned that Momonosuke, Kin'emon, Kanjuro, Raizo, and Kiku were in the Wano Country. Kin'emon and his allies with the exception of Kiku left Wano. When the Kozuki retainers made it passed Zou and onto Dressrosa, Kaido ordered Doflamingo to capture them. However, Momonosuke ended up getting captured by Caesar's men in the process. At the same time, Kaido was also interested in capturing Raizo who ended up going to Zou. Jack tried to track Raizo. Dressrosa Saga Dressrosa Arc Luffy and Law decided to create an alliance so that they can take down one of the Yonko, Kaido. With the SAD factory on Punk-Hazard destroyed, the Straw Hats and Law now want to destroy Kaido's SMILE factory in Dressrosa so that it can lower Kaido's army power. After learning about Doflamingo's defeat and the destruction of the SMILE factory by the Straw Hat and Heart pirates alliance, his men tried to inform him about the news. Kaido, however, appeared on the Sky Island called Balloon Terminal. He attempted to commit suicide by free falling at a height of 10,000 meters to hit the ground below. He landed at the base of Eustass Kid and survived the fall complaining about a headache. He came out the hole and began speaking about Joker and his desire to make him prepare for a massive war. Yonko Saga Zou Arc Kaido appeared on an island with his subordinates. He was drinking sake after hearing about Doflamingo's defeat at the hands of Luffy and Law. He was sad at first that he would not be able to achieve his goals of getting a devil fruit only crew. His depressive mood turn to wrath when he saw the wanted posters of Luffy and Law and attacked his crew mates with a giant mace out of spite. Kaido said that their decision to take down Doflamingo have now caught his attention and that he will be going after them. He began insulting Kid who happened to have been defeated in their confrontation before. Kaido stated that the Supernova are simply playing a pirates game. Reverie Arc Kaido reads the newspaper of Luffy's actions in Big Mom's territory and wondered why he was in her territory. A couple days later, Big Mom called Kaido wanted to form an alliance with him but he refused. Big Mom told Kaido to not kill Luffy when he makes it to Wano Country as she wants to kill him to save her reputation. Big Mom also reminds Kaido of his debt to her but the latter said it was a long time ago. Kaido refused and threatened to kill her if she comes to Wano Country. Big Mom insists on working together like they used to do in the past. Wano Country Arc Kaido, in his dragon form, appeared in the sky above Okobore Town in the Wano Country. He command Jack to capture Monkey D. Luffy. As Kaido levitates over Okobore Town, civilians start to run for their lives as Kaido flies over the town. Kaido recognized Shutenmaru in the crowd of people and told him that he forgets the past and that he can join his crew. Shutenmaru refuses the offer and runs away. Jack realized that Kaido is drunk. Basil Hawkins appear and informed Kaido that Luffy and Law are both hiding in the ruins of Oden's castle. Kaido flew to Oden's castle and destroyed it with his heat breath attack. Angry that Kaido attacked his crew mates, Luffy punched him in the head with his elephant gun attack. Kaido was sent crashing to the ground. Luffy introduces himself to Kaido. After which, Kaido attacks him with his heat breath attack but the latter dodges him and attacks him with elephant gun. Kaido fell down from the attack and reverts to his humanoid form. Luffy changes to his Gear Fourth form and continues to pummel him with his punches. Kaido gets up without sustaining any injuries and strikes Luffy with his giant mace knocking him out of his Gear Fourth Form and knocking him unconscious. After knocking him out, Kaido orders his men to send Luffy to his prison so that he can break the young pirate's spirit and have him work for him. Kaido notices Luffy glaring at him despite being unconscious. Kaido transforms back into his dragon form and says that he will go after Trafalgar Law later after he gets drinks to get drunk. Kaido hears news from his minions that Big Mom and her pirate crew are trying to enter Wano Country. Enraged, Kaido demands that his minions sink Big Mom's ship so that she does not enter the country. He states that if she arrives in Wano it would cause a war. Kaido later gets news that one of his three calamities, King, managed to stop the Big Mom Pirates from entering the country much to Kaido's relief. Kaido calls Queen via den-den mushi to inform him that Komurasaki is dead and that he is serious despite being intoxicated. Kaido smiles and watches the execution of Yasuie remarking on Orochi's cruelty. Trivia *Like Big Mom, Kaido's appearance changed from the time he was mentioned until he made an appearance. This was possibly because it was an earlier design. *Kaido is the last Yonko to make an actual appearance in the series. **Kaido was first mentioned in Chapter 432 by Garp in his conversation about the Yonko. He makes an actual appearance in Chapter 795. This makes it 363 chapters that Kaido was mentioned before his actual debut. *Kaido's name means temple or church. Navigation pl:Kaido Category:Enigmatic Category:Pirates Category:Male Category:Anime Villains Category:One Piece Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Deal Makers Category:Suicidal Category:Giant Category:Warlords Category:Crime Lord Category:Nemesis Category:Mongers Category:Provoker Category:Immortals Category:Wrathful Category:Destroyers Category:Monarchs Category:Archenemy Category:Big Bads Category:Abusers Category:Rivals Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Leader Category:Vengeful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Polluters Category:Tyrants Category:Humanoid Category:Dragons Category:Brutes Category:Torturer Category:Chaotic Evil